The present invention relates to water skimmers, and more particularly to a skimmer which may be incorporated with a means containing a pool of water for the purpose of skimming off surface water of the pool. Exemplary of installations with which the skimmer may be used are swimming pools, and what are known as hot tubs or spas.
A problem encountered with any confined pool of water is that after a period of use, oils and other debris tend to collect on the surface of the water of the pool spa. This material must be removed by filtering the water when the water is recirculated. A drain opening that merely opens to the pool water at a level slightly below its surface is not effective to remove an oil surface layer, as this type of drain leaves undisturbed the oil film on the surface of the water. So-called "skimmers" have been developed which operate to skim off and remove surface water and any oil film and other debris contained thereon.
A common form of skimmer includes what is known as a floating weir, with the weir through buoyancy seeking a proper level with respect to the level of the surface water. Surface water falls over the top of the weir to be skimmed off when being recirculated. In other forms of skimmers, the drain opening which receives the water being recirculated is itself a part of a floating mechanism seeking a proper level in the pool water being processed. In skimmers as just described, movable mechanisms are required, which are subject to breakdown and require maintenance. Another characteristic of some known skimmers is that they require a recessed construction in the wall structure which confines the water of the system, making them inappropriate for smaller units such as portable-type spas, where space within a spa is limited. Another consideration entering into an acceptable construction for a skimmer is that it be able to perform properly regardless of variation in the normal operating level of the water being recirculated. Additionally, of course, the skimmer should not be hazardous to users, and thus introduce a safety problem. As a practical matter, a skimmer should be simply constructed and easily maintained.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a simple and effective skimmer to remove oils and debris from the surface of water in a confined pool of water which does not rely on floating or moving parts.
The skimmer accomplishes a skimming action by creating a swirling action or vortex in surface water flowing into a hollow element of the skimmer. The mixing action that results is effective to break surface tension, whereby oil and debris are entrained in the water. The water with the entrained oils and debris is then pulled through a perforate strainer in the floor of the skimmer and into a filter by a pump.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide a skimmer that is compact and suitable for use where space is limited, as in portable spas.
Yet another object is to provide a skimmer that is easily cleaned by hand.
The skimming of the preferred embodiment of the invention does not require a recessed wall for its installation. This contributes to its usefulness with a portable spa where space is limited.